


Dolce come il Frappuccino

by ladymacbeth77



Series: White Collar - Sette Peccati [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Peccati: Gola.</p><p>Neal decide di aiutare Peter con la dieta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce come il Frappuccino

Peter era seduto al solito tavolino di Starbuck's, in attesa di Neal. Lo sguardo però non era lo stesso delle altre volte, anzi vagava sconsolato sui volti degli avventori che tornavano ai loro posti con in mano i loro bicchieri ricolmi di delizia.  
Neal si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiando il cappello sul tavolino mentre porgeva a Peter il suo frappuccino al caramello. “Sei proprio sicuro di non volerlo?”  
“No!” esclamò scocciato l'agente, sentendo però il suo stomaco protestare il contrario. “Lo sai che Elizabeth mi ha messo a dieta.”  
Le sopracciglia del truffatore si curvarono per lo stupore e si sporse un po' indietro sulla sedia per controllare. “In effetti...” mormorò, mentre Peter diventava rosso per la rabbia. “Però a me le maniglie dell'amore piacciono tanto. Sono... sexy!”  
Il colorito dell'altro assunse un'altra tonalità di rosso, quella della vergogna. “Ma cosa dici!” sibilò.  
Neal fece spallucce, per niente preoccupato. “Ci sono molti modi per peccare di gola, non trovi?” chiese, cominciando a succhiare il suo frappuccino.  
Peter borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si concentrò sul suo misero espresso con dolcificante: piuttosto che bere quella robaccia, preferiva leccare le suole delle scarpe. Una specie di risucchio lo distolse dalle sue elucubrazioni mangerecce, facendolo tornare a guardare Neal.  
“Puoi smetterla di fare tutto questo ru...” Non riuscì neanche a finire la domanda: il truffatore lo stava fissando negli occhi mentre si stava facendo entrare e uscire dalla bocca la cannuccia. Sembrava quasi che stesse facendo un... No, non era possibile!  
Peter tossicchiò a disagio e cercò di riportare la sua attenzione su altro, ma quegli azzurri erano peggio di una calamita. “Mh, buono!” mugolò con piacere il truffatore lasciando andare la cannuccia. “Vuoi assaggiare?”  
“No...” Stavolta però la sua negazione non era così sentita. L'agente rimase a guardarlo mentre apriva la confezione del frappuccino e intingeva un dito nella panna per poi allungarlo verso le sue labbra.  
“Avanti...” sussurrò Neal sensuale. “Elizabeth non lo saprà neanche.”  
“No...” Peccato che Peter avesse già avvicinato la bocca a quel dito e avesse dischiuso le labbra.  
Mai aveva assaggiato una panna così dolce e gustosa, così tremendamente eccitante. Mentre succhiava l'indice di Neal, accarezzandolo con la lingua, pensò a quanto dovesse essere bello leccare quel corpo ricoperto di ogni delizia; un pensiero così vivo che fece gonfiare in un istante la sua erezione.  
Il truffatore sfilò il dito dalle labbra di Peter e ridacchiò. “Ti insegno un trucco: il modo migliore per bruciare le calorie è... tanta tanta tanta attività fisica” disse, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
“Da-davvero?” chiese l'agente inghiottendo la saliva mentre si guardava nervosamente intorno. “Tipo... la corsa?”  
Neal scosse la testa, divertito. “Direi che la cura migliore è... l'equitazione. Montare... fa bruciare i grassi molto velocemente”  
“Mo-montare... i ca-cavalli?” balbettò Peter mentre la sua erezione tentava da sola di forzare la zip dei pantaloni.  
Neal lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro e si lasciò andare in una risata. “Meglio se passiamo direttamente alla pratica. Un gesto vale molto di più di mille parole.”

Così qualche ora dopo, nel suo appartamento, Neal aveva ampiamente dimostrato a Peter quanto salutare fosse una buona cavalcata. In quel momento si stava godendo un po' di meritato riposo mentre l'agente gustava un alimento sano e adatto ad ogni dieta.  
“Sì...” ansimò il truffatore, intrecciando le dita ai capelli dell'uomo mentre gli spingeva la testa verso il suo inguine. “Così... mh... sì... mi raccomando... bevilo tutto... è migliore della... panna...” sibilò stringendo i denti. “E non fa... ingrassare...”  
E quando si liberò in lui, ringraziò mentalmente Elizabeth di avergli fornito quell'occasione su un piatto d'argento.


End file.
